An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an aircraft which flies without a pilot on board. Rather, a ground control station (GCS) typically programs the UAV with a flight plan (or the UAV receives human control from the GCS in real time). A launcher (if necessary) then launches the UAV into flight, and the UAV executes the flight plan. If a communications link between the UAV and the GCS remains available, the UAV can convey status to the GCS as well as receive control input from the GCS while the UAV is in flight.
To launch a UAV into flight using the launcher, a human launch team typically parks the launcher at a takeoff site. Since the UAV is normally near maximum takeoff gross weight (TOGW) with a full fuel load and payloads at takeoff time, the team typically points the launcher into the wind to maximize lift. The team then loads the UAV onto the launcher, and activates the launcher which drives the UAV forward (e.g., using pneumatics, hydraulics, cables, etc.) to launch the UAV.